Employing radionuclide cineangiography and thermodilution cardiac outputs, we previously described a subpopulation of septic patients with a profound, reversible cardiac dysfunction, characterized by a decreased ejection fraction and ventricular dilatation. To confirm this finding, serial two-dimensional echocardiograms were performed on septic shock patients. Two-dimensional echocardiographic-determined ejection fraction and end-diastolic volume index were found to correlate highly significantly with both radionuclide-determined ejection fraction and end-diastolic volume. Serial studies demonstrated reversible depression of left ventricular dilatation and ejection fraction in a substantial subgroup of the patients studied. Thus, echo confirms the cardiovascular dysfunction evident in a large subpopulation of patients with septic shock. Because two-dimensional echocardiography has no risk of radiation and no known side effects, it may potentially be more useful than radionuclide angiography as a method to evaluate left ventricular function in patients with septic shock, and thus assist in managing these patients.